


Well... what are you waiting for?

by CB666



Series: Short Smut Stories. [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), dinahsiren
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Short Smut Stories. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

After the pre after pre and post effects of Crisis has finally died down, Dinah has found herself a job as a singer/waitress at a local cafe with some part-time work helping SCPD with some undercover cold cases to earn some extra money on the side. One night she was casually singing and playing the stage piano to a hand full of people, she hadn't noticed a tall slender but well-built blonde woman walk in and sit down, but the oh-so-familiar fragrance of perfume made its way across the caffeine-filled air to her nose like a knife through soft butter, it was like as if she was sitting on the woman's lap, head buried in her neck, her voice hitched slightly because Dinah knew she'd have to up her game to impress her, and the feeling that this woman gave Dinah was slightly overwhelming to control. 

As Dinah looked up and around from the piano, the blonde hair stood out, and an honest smile grew from ear to ear, like it was the brightest thing in the room. As Dinah finished the song, she tried to hide the feeling of wanting to smile. "Hey Laurel, I didn't think you'd be stopping by?" She asked before letting out a small smirk. Laurel replied "I just happened to be walking home and I couldn't help but hear a god-send of a voice coming from here" noticing that Dinah started twirling her brown hair around her finger and slightly biting her lip, "Come and give me a cuddle. I've missed you!" Laurel hastily followed up with, as the best excuse to get close to the angelic woman in front of her. Dinah and Laurel were utterly obvious to the other being heavily interested in each other. 

Laurel is a talented and skillful P.I. as well as an Alpha, always being able to get the information she needed from criminals and witnesses, One way or another, some of the witnesses always wanted to give Laurel a happy ending, but she never took the opportunity due to her almost pining for someone, one of those cases happens to be a double case for her, missing persons and a cat burglar with a particular MO. Despite working on it for a while and taking the case home, Laurel always knew that she needed a fresh pair of eyes on the case, and also wanting to work with her crush, Dinah.

While they took a few steps closer to each other, in a haze that clouded Dinah's eyes and mind, her heartbeat went from a million miles a second to peaceful just knowing how safe she felt in Laurel's arms. Dinah felt peaceful like she was at home in her comfy clothes, fuzzy socks, under a blanket with a hot chocolate. With that in mind, her mind wandered to having a hot bath with Laurel, her feet, head, back, just a full body massage, and to feel the compelling and overwhelming intimacy with Laurel. A few moments go by as Laurel notices that the shorter of the women were holding on a little too long and it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Laurel decided to hold Dinah a little firmer, kissing her temple and forehead and running a finger or two through Dinahs lush and thick curls, before bringing her back. "Hey sweetie, what time do you finish tonight?". Dinah bit her lip and opened her eyes "In about 20 minutes why?" pulling and prying herself away softly, as Laurel rest her bum slightly on the corner of a table. Their hands and fingers still fumbling and intertwining with each other, before Dinah rests her arm around Laurel's neck and her hip softly swaying against Laurel's thigh. "May I walk you to your apartment? This... this case I'm working on has me a little worried" 

Laurel felt a little warm under the collar because of Dinah's swaying hips and needed some personal time to relieve her stress, but it was too late as she started to feel her boxers get a little tighter than usual as a slow song came on to signify for people to finish their drinks, Dinah couldn't help but make things worse for Laurel, as the brunette had no doubt in her mind that she wanted Laurel ready to take her home. As the brunette vixen leaned forward and started to walk away, she couldn't help but look back, only to see Laurel biting her lip and quicking trying to sort out a problem arising between her legs. 

15 minutes go by and Dinah's locking the doors up, Laurel watching the Olive skinned woman tip-toe trying to get the key in. "Need a hand?" Laurel offered as she placed her hand on Dinah's hip and standing behind her almost trying to thrust and impress Dinah in one go, and reaching high enough up to place the key in and lock the door, feeling the length and girth pressing up against her thigh gasping slightly before biting her lip, turning around and placing her hands on Laurels leather jacket "Ready to take me home" she asked, hopefully having the opportunity to invite Laurel in and hopefully plucking the courage to ask if she could stay the night. Laurel obliged "Of course my little songbird" whilst her hand cupped Dinah's soft olive cheek "It'll be my pleasure". Dinah's heart fluttered over those words, and the fruition of butterflies filling her stomach followed up by a rather large jacket being wrapped around her. They soon as they got close to Dinah's apartment, she stopped and said "I need to tell you something La....." Laurel had stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss, "God, I've waited too damn long to do that" Laurel said, as Dinah's eyes opened and her hands felt the utter warmth radiating from Laurel's biceps. "Wait... what do you mean 'too long'? and secondly how the fuck are you not cold? even my nipples are hard!". Dinah said with a hit of hesitation and confusion. "Haven't you noticed the way I've always looked at you? always offering/wanting to walk you home. After tonight, when I heard you sing and saw you dance. I knew I wanted you, Only you" Laurel replied without a fault or hit of restraint. "and you made it pretty difficult for me to not do other things to you tonight after you grinding your hips on my thigh" Laurel added with a smirk.

"Kiss me again, and I'll be yours" Dinah moaned as Laurel pulled her close with one arm and her free hand cupping her face. Within moments they were passionately kissing in the street for everyone to see, but Laurel had other plans that required a sense of urgency. "Follow me, darling" Dinah took Laurel's hand to a dark corner. "I felt and definitely saw what you're hiding down there. I hope you plan on using it tonight safely?" Dinah joked whilst her hands slide up Laurel's top to reveal the tone/chiseled abs and clawing softly at them "I'm definitely going to spend some time here too" Dinah chirped in. Laurel couldn't help but feel like she was dreaming, she felt like her mind had wandered to this moment as her body felt like they were still at the cafe dancing to the final song of the night, but Dinah whispered in her ear "May I?". 

Laurels' eyes were all over Dinah, her hands on Dinah's waist. "May you what?" Laurel murmured, trying to find her voice under the desperation and desire to rip her clothes off. She then realized where the brunette's hands were placed, directly on, firmly stroking and gripped over Laurel's shaft through her pants. Dinah moaning, gasping, and biting her lip at just the size Dinah was desperate to see what it looked like and what it felt like... Laurel replied, "Do you want me to do the honours, or are you wanting to take the lead?" the brunette had plans and was quick to act on them, by almost ripping Laurel's belt off and breaking the zip, Dinah's cold fingers shot straight up and through the siren's body, having the place her hand against the wall and biting her lip to let no sound come out other than a moan. 


	2. The first time!

In their heated moment together, Laurel could barely hold on waiting and wanted to completely devour the brunette standing in front of her there and then, but a part of her wanted to savor their first time. Laurel's legs started to feel like jelly, almost buckling from under her, Dinah released Laurel's shaft from its constraints and it hit the coarse warmth of her folds between her legs, like a missile trying to find its target through her clothes. 

"D, baby.. stop, I need to stop" Laurel said, her voice was coarse and strained through her breathing heavily. "What's the matter?" Dinah replied, slightly confused and disappointed. Laurel looked long fully into the emerald eyes staring back at her "I... I just want to take it a little bit slower... I just don't want to finish before we've even started" Laurel had nervously puckered up, feeling like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Looking away as she moved a strand of hair out of Dinah's face and tucking it behind her ear. "What do you mean sweetheart?" before quickly realizing what Laurel meant "Oh... you don't want to be premature. Oh, honey, we can take as long as you want before our actual first time" Dinah said, her hand softly stroking and feeling Laurel up, as she reassured her that it was ok, before tucking Laurel back into her pants. "Would you like to come upstairs and we can do some proper foreplay" Dinah subtly said as her hands reached around Laurel's back, pulling her closer and kissing her jawline and up to her lips. "I honestly would love that" the blonde siren replied with what seemed like a lump of emotion clogging her throat. 

"Are you going to stop that from showing or should I get an Officer to come to arrest you for carrying such a concealed but obvious weapon in your pants?" Dinah joked as the light hit just right on Laurel. "Oh, don't get me started on the handcuffs, you little minx" Laurel replied with confidence, spanking her butt and almost pulling Dinah back. Laurel rushed forward to kiss Dinah's shoulder, savoring each moment her lips were on Dinah's olive soft skin. They quickly scurried to Dinah's apartment building trying to be swift without being too suspicious about how visibly turned on Laurel was. They soon met each other's lips again in the elevator, savoring the build-up of intimacy between the bumbling couple. Laurel rested her back towards the wall of the elevator as Dinah stood a few steps away, but couldn't help but admire how fascinating and sexy she looked, Laurel crossed her legs making it painfully obvious as to where Dinah's eyes and hands wanted to go to. But before Dinah had the chance to leap on the blonde canary, the elevator doors opened. 

They both exited into the lobby of the floor, trying not to get too ahead of themselves until they had the door closed behind them. Dinah fumbled around her purse looking for her keys and could feel Laurel's hands on her waist, lips on her shoulder leading up to her neck, and Laurel pressing herself up against Dinah. "Baby, as much... as much as I like... this... Can you not wait one more minute" Dinah said, as Laurel was hitting all the right buttons. Dinah muttered on about her keys not going into the door "Why won't you go in already" but wasn't ready for the lengths that Laurel would go to please her and make her happy, Dinah quickly had to brace herself, propping her hand up onto the frame of the door, and the other hand firmly grasping and guiding Laurel's hand to between her legs. The first finger inside Dinah brought a wave of pleasure, making her more awake than anything, the build-up of the last 40 minutes felt like torture up until that point, Laurel felt Dinah was close to an orgasm and the fact of how drenched through with pleasure she was, Laurel then placed another inside and Dinah almost buckled and let out a loud moan, knowingly and noticeably that the neighbors could hear it. 

Laurel made quick skillful work of making Dinah climax, that Dinah couldn't form a sentence to inform the other of it, but Laurel knew as she could feel Dinah's walls contracting and pulsating against her fingers and the use of her free hand had to cover Dinah's mouth before letting out a more than obvious orgasmic moan that everyone on the floor could hear. Soon after Dinah came back to her senses, Laurels fingers still inside of her, "Are you going to let me lick them clean for you, or are you going to make me orgasm again?" Dinah struggled to say the sentence in one go as she tried to get her breath back. Laurel placed her arm around Dinah's side and pulled her fingers up. "Nuh-uh, I want to taste you and you owe me" as Laurel placed her fingers in her mouth and licked every drop up, before kissing Dinah. 

Dinah eventually found her keys and opened the door, holding onto Laurel as she could barely keep herself up due to the orgasm. "I want to thank you for that. I honestly can't say I've had one that big before" Dinah sat down on the edge of the sofa, removing the bottom half of her clothes and wiping away any excess on the clothes. Laurel walks over with a few pillows and a big blanket, in just a top and boxers, "What do you mean big? big me or big orgasm?" Laurel says as she places the blanket around Dinah. 

"Both babe.. and damn! I think it's time I cashed in that favor now!" Dinah said as she looks hungrily at the woman standing in front of her, Laurel definitely flexed a few muscles to please Dinah, especially one that Dinah couldn't help keep her eyes off that was hiding and being restricted by boxers. Laurel did the honors by pulling them down and taking them completely off and letting Dinah return the favor in full.

As the moments of pleasure grew. Laurel pulled up and close so that she could kiss her lips and look into her eyes once more, before Dinah's hand and some lube brought Laurel to the edge. Dinah whispered into Laurel's ear "Come for me" and kissed her pulse point as Laurel screamed "Fuck!!" multiple times as, what seemed like waves of droplets making itself know to both the Canaries when Laurel came. Dinah gently stroked Laurel one last time, knowing that Laurel was bulbous head was extremely sensitive, taking the last drop on her finger before placing it in her mouth "You do taste good" before looking at the puddle of goo lay in wait on the floor that shot out over 7 feet away. "So is that... a first time for you?" Dinah said in awe while looking at the evidence and distance it had traveled. "Baby, female alpha's on my earth, are super potent and do produce a lot, but not this much" Laurel replied shyly trying to cover her face from what seemed like she was going to get in trouble.

"Hey... hey, look at me. It's ok. I understand why you wanted to take it slow, let's go get some towels to clean mess this up" Dinah said as they both giggled at each other. Laurel let slip "God, I love you" it felt comfortable for her to say like she had said it a million times before but this was a first. Before she had the chance to realize what she had said, Dinah had already wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her long fully and saying "I love you too, I've waited too long for this moment". They both slowly made their way to the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn intertwining themselves with the other before they fall asleep watching a movie.


End file.
